King of Mars: Retold
by jcforever19
Summary: The gang goes on a trip to Mars to retrieve highly valuable hydro quantum energy. Tensions are at their highest between Jimmy and Cindy, and Eustace Strych is out for revenge. A retelling of the season three episode in three parts.
1. Part I

**Hello everyone! This is a retelling of the Season 3 episode **_**King of Mars**_**. I simply expanded on the thoughts and feelings of the characters while retaining the same plotline and basic dialogue. This has always been one of my favorite episodes - perhaps because Cindy's duplicitous nature and Jimmy's tendency to avoid dealing with his feelings make for an interesting character study. **

**Please leave your comments/suggestions in a review! I would really appreciate it!**

* * *

Sheen swung the giant telescope around erratically, pushing buttons right and left. His eyes widened as he focused on what seemed to be something of great significance. "Jimmy, Jimmy, I've discovered aliens with your new telescope!" He turned his eyes away and shrieked, "They're gross and bloated with _horrible_ suede tentacles!"

Jimmy sighed. He was used to his friends' sophomoric scientific attempts. He tapped Sheen on the shoulder and pointed out that he had the telescope pointed at Carl's mole. Sometimes, he wondered why he even bothered inviting them along—it could get difficult being the only one around with an IQ above 90—although, he wasn't _really_ the only one with an above average IQ...

* * *

"Libs—keep an eye on Mars for me…it's been acting weird all night." An abnormally cheerful Cindy Vortex turned to her best friend while spraying herself with a bottle of perfume that had been a gift from her father on one of his rare visits to Retroville. The sweet smell of jasmine filled the air, and Libby gave her friend a disapproving look, resting her hands on her hips. "Girl, is that Eau D'Amino Acid?" The hint of a frown found itself on Cindy's lips. Libby, while not as smart as Cindy, was not dumb. She instantly made the connection. "You brought us here just so you could flirt with Jimmy!"

Cindy scowled at this accusation and drew back defensively. "Did not!" Libby gave her a withering glare. "For your information, I'm here because he values my scientific input."

Libby scoffed. Cindy was being a bit optimistic in her opinion—the boy genius was many things, and one of his foremost flaws was his absolute obliviousness. Nevertheless, she was glad Cindy was choosing to make a move instead of ranting about Neutron for hours on end over the phone. Maybe they'd finally just…get a…_lab_? She snickered to herself quietly.

* * *

"Hey Neutron," Cindy greeted him shyly, "have you checked out Mars lately?"

"I'm spotting comets. Mars is old news..." He brushed her aside, gently shoving the telescope in the opposite direction. Still smarting from his complete ignorance, she manifested on the other side of his telescope, trying once more to capture his attention. "But it's been showing huge fluctuations in brightness…definitely worth a good, long look."

Suddenly, the expression on Jimmy's face changed entirely. He pinched his own shirt and sniffed it. "Hmm…" He turned to her, gazing quizzically into her beautiful emerald eyes…"What's that bewitching scent?"

_Yes! He'd finally noticed!_ Cindy refrained from expressing her joy out loud. _Okay,_ _play it cool, Vortex._

"Oh this? No big deal, just something I splash on when I don't really care what I smell like."

Jimmy seemed lost in her aroma for a second, drinking in her presence with a dreamy look in his eyes. As soon as he'd registered the fact that he was mooning over his rival openly, his hands reached the buttons on the telescope of their own volition, and he slammed the controls in the opposite direction so as to avoid the terrifying fact that he had felt something palpable for Cindy Vortex for a few seconds there…

"Neu_tron_!" Cindy was shoved backwards by the telescope. The impact left her a little bruised both in spirit and in ego. "You do this every damn time." She found herself angrily shouting at him. This was it. This was the reason they never got anywhere. "You invite me someplace and then you ignore my contributions." She fumed, hitting the grass in exasperation. She picked herself up and dusted herself off. The nerve-

Jimmy was surprised to find he felt a little guilty, but he flushed red and muttered, "Can't talk, taking star pictures—"

Mere seconds later, he found himself lying facedown on the turf and looked up to find Cindy sitting in the seat of his telescope, shifting the view towards Mars. "When a colleague suggests you look at Mars," she grumbled, "it's polite to look at Mars!" She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt until he was right next to her and knocked him into the glass.

He was taken aback by what he saw. She loosened his grip on him as she felt his shoulders tighten under her hands. Rather awkwardly, she retreated and glared at him. "I told you Mars was acting weird."

Jimmy continued to gape at the sight before him. "Goddard, upload star pictures."

Goddard obeyed, inserting his drive into the telescope's port. Within moments, his screen panel flashed a high-resolution video of a flare shooting up from the surface of Mars. "Holy Heisenberg!"

"That's some kind of energy beam firing out into space, right?" Cindy turned to him. He seemed completely serious now. Jimmy nodded at her with a certain amount of gratitude…at least one among them was up to speed on basic scientific terminology.

"Yeah…but not just any kind of energy. Hydro quantum energy."

Cindy looked excited. "Jimmy, I've read about that stuff!" Libby watched skeptically, rolling her eyes as Cindy perked up. "You could power an entire city with one ice cube!"

Jimmy threw Cindy an appreciative look once again…a voice in his head reminded him that she'd probably just come across it by accident in some girly magazine but his heart told him otherwise. Something told him she'd prepared meticulously for this moment…

"Right. Or even the world with a flush of the toilet!" He said. Cindy lightened considerably at his consenting tone.

Sheen jumped up in front of the two, raising his hands in the air in triumph. "To Mars!"

An idea was formulating in Jimmy's mind. He started thinking aloud. "If we did go to Mars, I could shatter every known boundary of science. I mean, technically speaking-"

He was cut off by a scream from Libby as the ground trembled forcefully. "Not to interrupt your discovery of the year and all, but anyone else notice the earth shaking?"

The five children looked up to find a giant robot like structure with three metallic legs making its way ruthlessly across the lawn. It came to an abrupt halt just in front of the group. A giant eye descended from the peak, stopping directly in front of Jimmy's face.

"Is that who I think it is?" A nasal voice echoed. "How delicious!" Jimmy felt a surge of rage overtake him. His suspicion had been confirmed. It was none other than—

"Look, it's that spoiled rich kid who has it in for Jimmy!" Libby whispered to a shocked Cindy. She immediately felt a twinge of irritation at even the vaguest reminder of—

"Eustace Strych." Jimmy voiced the name with great contempt, remembering the last time he'd seen the pampered brat. He'd almost lost Goddard on a silly bet he'd agreed to under the influence of Vortex—but he would be mad about that later. Right now he was more troubled by the reappearance of the maniacal billionaire in his life.

"I thought you were grounded for life." He scoffed.

"Ah yes, but my father's will is easily manipulated." Jimmy shuddered to think what that could mean. He wouldn't place an act of murder below Strych, who with his inheritance, could buy and sell everyone and everything in the universe.

Eustace walked down a ramp that sloped towards the ground. His hair was impeccably parted as usual, and his overly fancy coat and gold plated shoes added an elegant touch to his look. Unfortunately, he only looked the part of a gentleman.

"Had you forgotten James, that I'd sworn everlasting vengeance against you?" He gave Jimmy a condescending smirk.

Jimmy fought back the urge to simply punch Strych into the grass. "Hmm…" He began to formulate a comeback. "It sort of slipped my mind you know." He snarled viciously at Eustace. "Because I have a life. Ever heard of that, loser?" He taunted.

Eustace's eyes filled with unmistakable hatred. "Don't get saucy with me Neutron. You're on Strych property, state your damn business."

Sheen immediately piped up.

"Don't do it, Jimmy, don't tell him about the limitless power source we found on Mars—" Jimmy's left hand clamped forcefully over Sheen's mouth.

Carl picked up from there. "And we're definitely not going to get the power source if that's what you're thinking." Cindy and Libby shook their heads. These two dunderheads never knew when to keep their mouths shut. It was a miracle they managed to spend all their time with a genius.

"Ahh, keeping secrets, Neutron. Well, you'll pay for your indecency." His lips curved up in a cruel grin. "Blix! Capture mode!" He shrieked, running back up the ramp and into the captain's seat.

The tripod's claws extended from the sides, clutching desperately at all five of them. Jimmy caught the manic glint in Strych's eyes for a moment before he joined a terrified Carl to run as fast as his legs could manage. If only he could get to Goddard…

His dog managed to bypass the claws and grabbed him by the skin of his teeth, dropping him solemnly in the seat of the telescope. He quickly veered the telescope left, smashing the extended lens into one of the legs of the tripod. He didn't need to signal to his friends for them to know the tripod would collapse within minutes. First the back legs buckled, before the giant control booth came crashing down, sending Strych into the dirt.

* * *

The following morning, Cindy Vortex woke up early, taking meticulous care to part her bangs just right. She lined her eyes in black and dusted her eyelids in shimmery purple. Today was the day. She was going to go out and shock the atoms out of Neutron.

She looked hesitantly at the lip-gloss on her chest of drawers. Was it too much? She laughed to herself. With Neutron, it was never enough. She could carry a ten foot sign proclaiming her love—ahem-hate—for him and he still wouldn't get it. She picked it up and stowed it in her back pocket before running downstairs and out the doors to Jimmy's front lawn. Libby joined her and gave her friend a small smile.

She felt the need to announce her presence and so she cleared her throat. "Neutron, we're here for our mission briefing." She glanced at the two dorks Jimmy insisted on carting around everywhere. They were eating sausages and grinning idiotically. She rolled her eyes. Thankfully Neutron would have her help on this trip.

Jimmy turned around and was floored by Cindy's new look. He felt a grin growing on his face despite his best attempts to hide his approval at her new aesthetic.

"What did you do to your face?" He asked, the smile still plastered on his features. _Smooth, Neutron_. He kicked himself internally.

Cindy took an opportunity when she saw one. "Oh…not much. Just some radiation proof lip gloss and eyeliner. You know how deep space can be a bit rough on a girl's skin and all…" Her words trailed off as he appreciated her golden blonde hair and big eyes in the sunlight. His neck grew hot and it wasn't just from holding the blowtorch in his hand…

Goddard gave a yelp as he lowered the tool towards his tail. Jimmy drew back, turning it off, shocked by his own inadequacy to form words. "I don't know…it doesn't matter…" He stuttered, finally delivering his ultimatum. "I mean…you're not coming."

Cindy's eyes flared up. "WHAT?" He gulped as she got up in his face. Why did he even try?

"You're inviting Sheen and Carl, and all they do is sit around eating Shnitzengruber." She pointed out.

"Well—Sheen and Carl won't distract me…not that you distract me…why would you distract me, that would be silly…"he rambled, trying to look at anyone and anything but her. She only looked more frustrated.

Cindy wasn't taking this from him. Not when she deserved recognition for her part in this whole thing. "Look Neutron," she started, reverted to her signature scowl, " I discovered that flare, I put on space makeup, and I'm coming to Mars, clear?"

"Fine, Vortex, whatever, just…" He searched for the words. "Stay out of my way." Turning back to his repairs, he couldn't quite shake the image of Cindy's sparkling eyes.

Cindy walked back to Libby. "Do you think he likes my lip gloss?"

* * *

A few yards away, in a small van, a boy clothed in red velvet and silver cufflinks looked at a screen playing back Jimmy's mission briefing. He sniggered in the knowledge that the chuckleheaded plebeians Jimmy called friends hadn't passed up the free shnitzengruber. It had been Blix's idea to add a recording system into the forks.

Armed with the assurance of Jimmy's own plan, Strych turned to Blix and gave him a straight order. "Blix, I want the tripod repaired and modified in three days." A devious smile grew on his lips as he looked at his German assistant. "When Neutron arrives on Mars, he's going to have a little surprise waiting for him."

* * *

Three days later, Cindy's alarm was set bright and early so she could prepare for their mission to Mars. She took a quick shower and wore her new purple bodysuit. She applied her makeup once more, this time, not hesitating to use the lip-gloss. Jimmy had already digitally activated the holograms the night before so all she had to do was press a button on the device he'd given each of them to turn it on. She pressed the covers over her hologram and snuck out the window, sliding carefully down the roof and piping. She tiptoed to Neutron's lab, where the rest of the gang was waiting patiently for her.

"Jeez, Vortex what took you so long?" Jimmy gave her an irritated look, barely noticing her change of clothes.

"Not all of us can wear the same shirt everyday Neutron…"

Libby shook her head. It was amazing how these two could carry on arguments at six in the morning. They prattled on all the way to the spacecraft docked behind the lab.

Sheen pushed everyone aside, running in. Libby was doubly amazed by Sheen's never ending energy. She trudged in behind Carl, who looked afraid of Cindy and Jimmy's escalating argument…

The door closed on command and Jimmy punched in the coordinates and sat in the Captain's seat. Cindy sat in the front seat while Libby took a seat in the back with Thing I and 2.

Miraculously, the first half of the ride was pleasant. Jimmy and Cindy had stopped arguing after some threatening from Libby, and Sheen and Carl were relatively calm. Jimmy, Libby noticed, had however, been sneaking looks in Cindy's direction the whole flight. She thanked her lucky stars the spacecraft was operating on autopilot.

Out of the corner of her eye, Libby spotted Cindy getting up from her seat. She turned directly to her best friend, and in the loudest voice she could muster, called attention to herself. "Do you like my new flight suit, Libby? I mean, it's made to resist the strong Martian winds."

Libby paid no attention. She knew the question was really directed towards Jimmy. He gazed at her dreamily before angrily retorting, "Do you think I've been staring at you the whole trip?"

_How shocking_, Libby thought, _Cindy throws down the gauntlet and Neutron arises to the occasion. That's definitely never happened before…_

Cindy got really close to the boy genius once again, gritting her teeth. "Excuse me? I wasn't even talking to you King Cranium. And no one asked you to."  
Jimmy, for lack of a better comeback, only got closer to her face and admonished her for 'annoying him.'

Cindy shoved his shirt. "You rude little twerp. I'll knock you all over the asteroid belt…"

The spacecraft shook dangerously almost as soon as the threat left Cindy's lips. All five children were thrown in different directions as the ship veered downwards. "What's going on?" Cindy cried out fearfully.

Jimmy quickly made his way back to the Captain's seat, finding the red disruptor buttons flashing blindingly. "We've been hit by proton blasts…the charge is throwing off our balance..."

Another life threatening set of blasts paralyzed the wings of the spacecraft. "Systems are offline. We're dead in space." He announced in a deadpan voice. There was nothing he could do to restabilize the vehicle.

Libby walked up to him, hoping his head was calm enough to navigate them out of this mess. "Who's doing this, Jimmy?"

Sheen pointed to a huge metallic blob in the distance. "I'm guessing it's that guy."

Jimmy gasped. It couldn't be—

He tapped into the wireless communication system, turning on the screening panel in the front. His bucktoothed nemesis glared at him, eyes all daggers. "Hello again, Jimmy." His whimsical, yet menacing tone sent shivers down Jimmy's back.

"What do you want Strych?"

Strych examined his nails for a second before he responded. "I know all about the energy source, James. And I intend to make it my own." He paused to sigh. "You see, Jimmy, hydro quantum energy is both volatile and valuable. Possessing an unlimited store of it will make me the most powerful eleven year old in the solar system."

Jimmy scoffed. "Scoff all you want, James, but you'll be bowing down to me when I rule the red planet as the first King of Mars."

He threw his head back, producing an inhuman laugh that sounded both hilarious and fear inducing at the same time.

"Eustace, as your mortal enemy, let me just say, GET SOME THERAPY!" Jimmy shouted.

"Mock all you want, Neutron, but I'm about to blow you out of space."

Blix launched a round of torpedoes at the ship. The kids screamed...the end was so painfully near.

Jimmy typed furiously on his control panel, restructuring every atom bond he could find, but it was of no use. The blasts had drained the ship of power, and there was no way for him to deflect Eustace's torpedoes unless the ship wasn't drifting like this...

Cindy, thinking quickly, kicked the airlock, giving the ship just the amount of momentum it needed to turn. This gave Jimmy enough time to focus his target on the tripod and charge his last bank of disrupters. The tripod, for the second time in three days, was sent spiraling towards the surface.

Libby, Carl and Sheen cheered. Everything was back in control.

"Good thing you brought me along Neutron…he'll have to ditch on the surface. My airlock maneuver totally rocked!" In Cindy's excitement, her fist hit the airlock again, this time more forcibly than the last time, and sent the spacecraft into a dizzying downwards-circular motion. Miraculously, Jimmy managed to squeeze one last charge out of the worn batteries…right as the spaceship grazed the red rocks on the surface; he straightened the flight pattern and landed the vehicle safely.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Carl stepped outside, in desperate need of some air. He was joined by Sheen, who was advising him to watch out for the billowing forests of string cheese.

Jimmy was still sitting in the front. He tried to access the power panel, but it wouldn't even load. "That was our last drop of power from the main reactor. How will we get home?" He asked no one in particular.

"Well, we came here to find an unlimited power course, maybe we can use that to power the car." Cindy looked to Jimmy expectantly.

Jimmy merely nodded. "It's our only hope for now."


	2. Part II

**Here's the next installment in the retelling! Just to clarify-when I say retelling, I mean an expansion on what already exists. There's very little I'm adding in terms of dialogue. The point is more so a character study of the internal emotions and actions of Jimmy and Cindy as the events unfold!**

**That being said, here's part II! Reviews would be fabulous! I don't own Jimmy.**

* * *

"We can camp here tonight, guys." After a good five hours, the gang had reached an acceptable spot for the night. Pleased with their progress, Jimmy took out his digital map to show them how much farther they'd have to go before finally laying claim to the store of hydro quantum energy. The energy that would not only take them home, Jimmy mused, but also ensure their names a mention in the science textbooks of the future -

"Shouldn't we keep moving Jimmy?"

Cindy's unusually sweet voice jolted Jimmy out of his thoughts. His breath quickened, as did his heart rate. The two moons cast a soft light under which Cindy looked striking. Her long, golden hair hung to the low of her back in its signature ponytail, and she was sporting a shy smile.

Involuntarily, Jimmy felt himself move towards her. For a blissful moment, he allowed himself to take pleasure in her subtle mélange of beauty and brilliance. Nothing in the world mattered more than her for that sweet instant; there was only Cindy, with her jasmine scented skin and sparkling emerald eyes. She was every bit the worthy adversary, and Jimmy found himself thinking that even if he didn't happen upon the hydro quantum energy he had come for, it wouldn't be so bad because shattering the boundaries of science seemed to pale in comparison to ogling her breathtaking—

Was he really thinking of Cindy again? He had been so much more distracted by her lately…he allowed it to get to him at critical points. He would not succumb to this influx of pheromones. He was determined not to fall all over her and throw his dignity and purpose away.

The others had caught him in his simple act of admiration, primarily Cindy herself, who fixed her astute gaze on him expectantly. She was still smiling and the temptation to just—_get ahold of yourself Neutron!_

Jimmy stepped back. "Err- I wasn't admiring Cindy under the moonlight." The smile dropped from Cindy's lips, which were now pursed. He looked up at her. "I was working, when she interrupted." Cindy couldn't stand it anymore. She threw her hands up in defeat. "You dork, if it weren't for me, we wouldn't be on this mission. I'm the reason you're even here."

Jimmy was quick to respond to her outrage. "Yeah, but you're also the reason we almost crashed." For a split second, Jimmy and his blond colleague locked eyes. He saw disappointment and hurt brewing in her eyes, and knew he'd taken it all a step too far. He wished he could retract his rudely defensive words.

"I make one mistake and you have to rub it in." Her voice began to quiver dangerously, as if to suggest she might begin to cry any minute. She didn't though. She was too fed up with him to let him have the satisfaction of seeing her upset over the way he was treating her.

"Neutron, I've had it with you." She stalked off, turning her back on the open mouthed bunch.

Libby stepped up, concerned for her friend. "Cindy, where are you going?"

Cindy didn't even turn around to look at Libby. "Who cares? Apparently, I'm not wanted around here." She struggled to swallow down a sob as she walked away from the group. She didn't even hear Jimmy call after her. His cries were lost to the harsh Martian wind.

* * *

Jimmy sullenly helped Libby, Carl, and Sheen set up their sleeping bags. He was worried about Cindy. She could be anywhere. What if there were hostile life forms on this planet, or land mines or worse, what if Eustace found her all alone? It would be his fault if…if she was anything less than okay when…if…they found her again. Jimmy fought back the strange urge to cry. He didn't cry very often…and he remembered the last time he had cried. It had been in that cell on Yolkus. Cindy had cajoled him out of his disappointment with a few kind words. Years later, her words still had as much of an impact as they had back then. _"They need you…and more importantly…I need you."_

Various scenarios reeled through Jimmy's mind, each as troubling as the next. Much as he was loath to admit it, it was hard for him to imagine life without his blond haired rival. She challenged him and kept him on his toes. And she was important to him in other, yet unclear ways.

"Jimmy, are you okay?" Libby asked, sitting down beside him on the synthetic green sleeping bag that should have been Cindy's. He looked extraordinarily upset. She was mad at him for being so unobservant and callous, but he looked truly miserable, she had to confess.

"I'm fine, Libby." He replied, coating his words in fake confidence.

"I think she's okay, Jimmy. Cindy's a tough girl…she'll be fine."

"Who said I was upset about the she-devil?" He retorted.

Libby glared at him. "The she-devil happens to be my best friend." She admonished. And don't deny it, Neutron."

Jimmy sighed. "She's just so difficult."

Libby shrugged. "I mean, I don't really know how much more obvious she can get."

"Obvious about what? Obvious about the fact she always wants to pick a fight for no reason?"

"Open your eyes, Jimmy. It'll do everyone a world of good." Libby shook her head and walked over to Sheen and Carl who were fighting over the last can of squeeze ham. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cindy had been walking for a good hour. Her legs begged her to sit down for a minute, but her body compelled her forward. The farther away she was from Freaktron, the better. A few tears froze on her cheeks, as she realized none of them, not even Libby, had come after her. It seemed fitting after all. When did anyone care about Cindy unless if to remind her constantly of her various failures? It was hopeless. Cindy was further upset by the darkness that enveloped her. If she had to be completely honest, she was scared. There were oddly shaped rock formations all around her and they cast crooked shadows across the blood red dust. The silence that pervaded the starry atmosphere was eerie and unforgiving. She felt very, very alone. She finally conceded to her fatigue, leaning against a rock. It cost her. A giant steel claw picked her up. A clench of cold fear shivered through her blood. "Put me down. I'm warning you, I'm extremely skilled in karate!" She shouted. She knew it was futile, however. The claw gripped onto her tightly and lowered her roughly into a giant chair. The cushions were made of red velvet and the legs of each chair were crusted with diamonds. Cindy got up just as an all too familiar figure entered the enormous chamber. As he drew closer, her heartbeat quickened. What did he want with her?

Eustace gave her a cursory glance, turning his lips up in that wicked way of his. "You know, it isn't safe for a girl to wander around Mars alone."

She slammed her fist down on the table. "I'll wander wherever I want, brie-breath."

He simply laughed. "Had another falling out with Neutron? He can be such a ninnyhammer." He poured himself some Flurp and walked over to Cindy in cold, calculated steps. "What do you care?" Cindy's words caught in her throat as she was hit by the painful memory of the first time she'd met and fallen for Eustace Strych. Seeing his unscrupulous grin only made her want to pummel him to the ground on the spot. "Think I forgot how you tricked me the first time?"

She'd certainly never forgotten. The true horror of being deemed Neutron's squeeze had stayed with her, haunted her thoroughly. Now, the memory resurfaced to bite her at a low moment. She could barely believe how she'd sucked up to this boy, actually thought he was attracted to her…

"Ahh, Cynthia," he began, "I was young and foolish then. I know now how truly resourceful and talented you really are."

And there it was. The words that she ached to hear coming out of Jimmy Neutron's lips, had come instead out of Eustace Strych's. What did that tell her? A faint pain knotted in her chest as she realized it had been so long since someone had noticed her, complimented her for being worthy and important.

Eustace looked at her again. He almost felt sorry for the poor girl. It was clear that it didn't take many words to please her. Perhaps she wasn't used to being told she was smart, which Eustace knew she was. But the other part of him told him she deserved this. He'd witnessed her haughty, holier than thou attitude around her friends, not to mention her disgustingly leech like quality. She clung desperately to anyone who could assure her of the most basic of things. He smirked to himself before he continued on his covert operation. "We'd make quite the team, you know. You're enterprising and capable, and I'm…well, simply put, rich and handsome. The world is at my beck and call." She nodded, clearly impressed so far. "And it can be at your beck and call too if you share with me the exact location of Neutron's pocket map." Her face paled immediately.

"You think I'd betray my friends that easily?" She sounded disgusted.

He'd have to go another route. Fortunately the other route was failsafe.

"Our alliance would make Neutron insanely jealous."

She immediately turned to face him, ever eager. "I'm in."

Eustace nodded. "Excellent Cynthia, I shall see you tomorrow morning by the control booth. Blix will show you the way—"

"Wait, none of my friends gets hurt right?" She seemed to doubt his intentions again. He was struck with the urge to laugh at her naiveté and her pathetic desire for attention.

"You have my word." He crossed his fingers in what seemed to be earnest promise. Now go rest. Blix will show you to your quarters."


End file.
